memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion
The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion is a reference book that takes a detailed look into the series and its episodes. Introduction (blurb) ;From the book jacket: :It might be hard to believe, but there was a time when launching a new ''Star Trek series was considered a risky venture. Maybe it was just luck that Star Trek: The Next Generation had succeeded. Could another show capture the imagination of viewers? :The creators of ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine built a cast of characters totally different from the more comfortable, familiar ones that had been seen on previous incarnations of Star Trek. One of the writers observed, "You can see right away they're not perfectly engineered humans... They seem more real... They represent a different way to tell a story." The setting for the show was a space station, a dark, almost sinister, alien place – the diametrical opposite of a bright, reassuring starship. This new Star Trek series set every expectation on its head – and it succeeded. Deep Space Nine created some of the most visionary, emotionally charged, and critically acclaimed hours of television ever made, and at the end of seven years it could boast of ranking at the top of the syndicated ratings year after year.'' :The ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion is the official guide to all 176 spectacular episodes of this revolutionary series. Detailed synopses, behind-the-scenes information, and in-depth interviews with the cast and crew are provided for each show. Hundreds of photographs and illustrations–many never before seen – fill the pages of this book. For the casual reader or the fan who wants to know more, this is the definitive book of this groundbreaking series. From its explosive beginning to the heartrending conclusion, relive it all and see why TV Guide called it "the best acted, written, produced, and altogether finest...Star Trek series.'' References Characters :Julian Bashir • Garak • Keiko O'Brien • Quark • Alan M. Kobayashi • Alice Ginsburg • Ann Flood • Barbara Covington • Beverly Kurts • Curt Danhauser • David Nemzek • Donna Nemzek • Dorit Oberman • Dorothy Duder • Edith Alfaro • Elizabeth Braswell • Faith Levesconte • Grace Kenney • Harry Brand • Jay Laprade • John Fredrickson • Jon Monson • Kathy Leprich • Kathy McCammon • Kurt Hansen • Larry Ohlson • Laura Derr • Leslie Wong • Lester Levesconte • Lori Oberscheven • Margaret C. Clark • Marian McAllum • Matata Kimya • Mindy Long • Mitchell Green • Monico Aguayo • Nancy Ohlson • Paul Lawrence • Penny Juday • Phillip Jacobson • Richard B. Barnett • Rick Bittle • Rose Limli • Russ English • Sandy Holst • Shirley Brand • Teri Hansen • Terry Erdmann • Tom Mahoney Starships and vehicles : • • • • • • • • • • • Locations Stations and outposts :Deep Space 9 • Starbase 129 • Starbase 153 Stationbound locations Deep Space 9 ; Promenade & central core : amphitheatre (01-005) • Andorian fast food (restaurant) (01-754) • Bajoran Consulate (01-501) • Bajoran Customs Office (01-484) • Banzai Institute (01-088) • Berman's Dilithium Supply (01-034) • bowling alley (01-854) • Cargo Loading and Transfer (01-106) • Cavor's Gravity Devices (01-332) • chief engineer's office (01-409) • Curry's Martial Arts Training (01-112) • Del Floria's Tailor Shop (01-383) • Diet Smith Corporation (01-892) • Diva Droid Corporation (01-874) • dockmaster's office (01-843) • Federation Consulate (02-375) • Forbin Project (02-874) • Fredrickson's Squid Vendor (02-587) • Garak's Clothiers (02-485) • geological assay office (02-487) • Gocke's House of Mirrors (02-875) • Klingon Consulate (02-620) • Import Protocol Office (02-583) • infirmary (02-682) • Jacobson's Used Photons (02-754) • Jupiter Mining Corporation (02-842) • lodging and accommodations (02-294) • Milliways (02-984) • Pancho's Happy Bottom Riding Club (02-111) • Quark's Bar (02-854) • Replimat Café (02-395) • Richarz' Accessories (02-734) • Rush Dilithium Crystals (02-742) • schoolroom (03-855) • Sirius Cybernetics Corporation (02-643) • spacecraft resupply (02-992) • Spacely Sprockets (02-023) • station operations (03-658) • station security (03-582) • subspace communications (03-584) • Tom Servo's Used Robots (03-585) • Vince's Gym • Vulcan Embassy (03-589) • Yoyodyne Propulsion Systems (03-853) • Chez Zimmerman (03-841) Appendices Related releases * The Star Trek Compendium * Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion * Star Trek: Voyager Companion * Voyages of Imagination Images personnelstatusupdate.jpg|Casualty report reproduced in this volume. External Links * * Deep Space Nine Companion Deep Space Nine Companion